


【斯哈】斯莱特林请不要放过格兰芬多

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【斯哈】斯莱特林请不要放过格兰芬多

“很抱歉，Potter先生，关于病人醒来的时间我们无法预测。”Harry安静地听着治疗师的诊断，他详细地询问着每个术语里面的内涵，仿佛这种了解能够深入那个男人未曾被剥落过的内里，看见那颗与所有人相似却不同的心究竟长什么样。  
Harry记得自己上一次踏入这里的时候，是他在梦境里看见亚瑟被纳吉尼咬中的那次探病。他推开门，有一瞬间他以为自己回到了当初，房间里会是尽管虚弱但是依然显得无比乐观的韦斯莱家的大家长。  
黑发的男人紧紧地闭阖着双眼，被白色床单映衬得男人面色显得更加地苍白，床边堆满鲜花贺卡或者是从魔法界各处寄来的信件，在丽塔斯基特这个女人的大肆宣扬下，Snape忍辱负重的光辉事迹遍传各地，尽管她竭力地想要将Snape打造为一个或正或邪的批判性人物，但是Harry放任了Hermione去为他正名的举动。救世主如今一言万金掷地有声，即使那是一个Snape，声名远播的备受伏地魔信任的食死徒。  
鲜花散发出无知无觉的香，照理说他应该有满肚的情绪和床上的人讲，他原本也是为此而来，但是没有反馈的倾诉仿佛是失去收件人而寄出的猫头鹰，只能够在有限而空旷的空间内回响。  
他有一整个长夜的无事可做。  
他拆开看了看那些照理而言不应该由他拆开的信件，里面的溢美之词热情得虚假，他看了看有些发笑，祝愿总是不在最完满时表达，反倒在失去了什么之后才能得到最多的赞颂。他微微摇头为Snape感到不值，笑着笑着却也不知何时睡着。  
待他醒来，已是半夜。Harry迷迷糊糊，只觉得有些发冷，浑身酸痛。他已经许久没有好好休息过，也没有注意自己是在哪，看见面前有张床就往上一爬，温暖的被窝瞬间就让他坠入黑甜梦乡。  
他这一觉睡得很沉，困意是丝丝缕缕的线，将他凌乱地网在梦里，让他陷落在黯淡色调的松木香味中不愿清醒。  
直到门把手的转动发出“咔哒”的响声，随后是Hermione的惊呼，“Harry，你怎么在……这？”她的语气里除了吃惊还有一些小心翼翼。  
“什么，Hermione？你怎么进来我们的宿舍？”他迷迷糊糊地按照以往的习惯去抓自己床头的眼镜，却抓了个空的时候，才发现这哪里是他的宿舍。  
他在小女巫惊讶又带着几分琢磨的目光里猛地一下子坐起，指尖不慎碰触的另一具温热的身躯让他如同炸毛的猫瞬间弹起，男人尚在昏迷的脸庞像是记忆的开关，昨晚他如何爬上这张床的过程像泻闸的洪水冲击他脆弱的神经。  
“噢——”他捂住脸，发出懊恼的叹息，像是被抓奸的现场里男人拙劣的狡辩，“我昨晚忘记回去了，”他的解释在Hermione若有所思的眼神里显得极为地没有说服力，“真的。”他在外人的面前是进退有度勇敢正直的救世主形象，但在Hermione面前她似乎用眼光就足以将他拆穿。  
“好吧，我不去问你为何放着好好的被窝的不睡，反而来这里与一位昏迷的病人争抢床位，当然我还是要说一句，即使你之前对Snape教授有多少的怨念，欺负一个病人总是不对的，那么——”她在Harry的脸蓦然涨红的时候意有所指地停顿了一下，口气微妙，“你现在能不能先从Snape教授的床上下来了呢？”  
沸腾的血液让Harry差点没有当场爆炸。  
待到Hermione离开的时候，她没有明说但是看透一切的长久注视让Harry忍不住想要发问，你又知道了什么呢？

此后的很长时间，他和Hermione心照不宣地再没有提起过这回事，像是彼此都忘了那些缄口不言背后的意味深长。  
Harry日复一日地往Snape的病床前跑，病人陷入深眠的沉默在潜移默化下被他的习惯理解为是一种对他探视行为的同意，他没有很多的倾诉或者呼唤，只是长久地凝视。他想，这个男人对他人的目光最为敏感，可自己这么看他为什么还不醒？  
他凭借自己的记忆早已能够描摹出男人轮廓的模样，无论是倏然高耸的鹰钩鼻，还是如同清醒时紧抿的嘴角，只是那双黑色的眼睛就快要被他所遗忘掉。有时候他真的希望自己能够是哪一本书里的主角，总能够将“心想事成”的定律以自己名字的形式铭刻到每一样他看见的东西上。如果是这样，他迫不及待想要知道Snape在醒来的一刻就会对身上写满的Harry·Potter有什么评价。  
年轻的青年坐在阳光里有金色飞舞的屋子，为自己的想象笑出声，可是很快他就意识到这个问题另一个当事人才能够给出答案。他忽然感到一种处于人群之中的孤独，他在与Snape最后一次大脑封闭术课上偷看的记忆让他觉得自己似乎找到了一种能够通向Snape内心的道路，可是对方最后却明明白白地告诉他，他们之间仅有责任。这种责任竟然沉重到要将这个强大的男人压垮，以至于生命的重量在这其中仅仅是最微不足道的一项。  
他不清楚上一辈的陈年旧事，他的理性告诉他这与他无关，尤其在从有记忆开始的时候，就以为父母死于车祸的他而言。但是Potter家族的血缘在他的脸上刻下了最深的轮廓，母亲眼睛的色彩比最昂贵的群青还美得更加纯粹。他不明白这个男人如此多年对他的争锋相对究竟是想要从他的脸上看到什么，从这张与父亲肖似脸上的一些悔过，还是从母亲眼里的温情流露？很明显他们都在等待着一些永远不会回来的什么，他们之间互相存在那些渴望的、隔离的、牵扯的，都将他们打成一个死结，但这并不妨碍他将期待的目光转移到这个男人的身上。  
Harry关上窗户，外头吹进的风很暖，带进似有似无的花香味，这种微甜的香味在他看来都像是对沉睡的病人的打扰。他将目光转移到了Snape的身上，脖子处的纱布早就拆掉，留下了狰狞的伤疤，穿透的伤势带走了许多血液，连嘴唇都白的像纸。Harry凑近了观察，Snape的呼吸极轻，似乎下一秒就要飘忽进这空荡病房的虚无里。他伸出手指摸了摸那新愈合的伤疤，指尖传来凹凸不平的纹路像是对另一人宣誓效忠的古老图腾，那种沉抑的、极淡的松木香味又钻入了Harry的鼻腔，他低头，像被蛊惑了一般将自己印上那惨白的唇。  
他在做这件事情的时候，冷静得像是早有预谋。他不会接吻，将自己贴到一双嘴唇的轮廓轻轻地摩梭了几下之后，伸出舌头笨拙的像是舔奶一样轻轻地舔着另一双出乎他意料柔软的唇瓣，舌尖却在毫无阻拦的情况下撬开齿关，松木香气随着他的深入而弥散进他的口腔，津液带着喜悦连接彼此，引发他灵魂的激荡。  
万物生长时节连他对这个男人的感情都从万丈深土之下钻出，几秒前他还深切地为两人之间的隔阂沉痛，几秒后他就胆大包天地入侵这个男人绝对的私人领域。他听见那感情寸寸拔节生长的声音，带着从骨中沁出的血，他才知道那些湿润的爱意早在他的心底生根发芽，只差情绪的雨一声令下。他越是亲吻越是觉得自己在Snape伤处的同样部位也感到阵阵的痛，痛到他眼前发黑泪如雨下。  
我早就陷落在这一片沉寂黯淡的松木香气之中，万亿光年之中流星与行星相遇，漱漱而落的松针铺满我心里几千万的土地，我见过几百万的人却偏偏却只记得你。  
直到他触到另一条同样柔软的舌，仿佛一道惊雷在他的耳边炸开，他的心脏像是被一只手抓住一样停了一拍又马上要被某些后知后觉感受到的能量挤涨。他保持着相互接触的动作睁大了眼睛看着近在咫尺的另一个人，对方紧闭的双眼像是在嘲笑他的满腔自我满足的幻想和一厢情愿的任人窥探。  
Harry猛地推退后两步，Snape的唇瓣被他刚刚的一番动作染上了几分血色，晶亮的色彩是指认他罪行的最佳证据。他瞪着那个依然在沉睡中的男人，像是看到了什么洪水猛兽，全然不顾刚刚明明是他先越的界、他先动的手。他在做什么？这个问题像是一把重锤砸向他的天灵盖，羞赫与混乱以及自我谴责像是燎原的火烧遍他的全身，仅有两人存在的空间像是被抽光了氧气的真空。他终于动了，掩耳盗铃式地将有些凌乱的被子和被他不慎弄开的领口一一恢复原状，落荒而逃一口气冲到大街上，在人来人往的街道不顾其他人怪异的目光中蹲了下来，将自己深深埋入不可见人的情感之中。  
只是如果他再迟那么几秒离开，或许就能够看到他匆忙之下没有盖好的、露在外面的那只手轻微地抽动了一下。

他一连半个月都没有再去，或者说是离开了那个情感逼仄之地。他没有借口去指责一个昏迷之人有什么蛊惑人心的力量，但他也不想承认自己不可忽视蠢蠢欲动的软弱。可一旦强制要求自己不要靠近那欲念盘桓的房间，无所事事的空虚又侵占了他。他不是没有事情可以做，但是当他意识到自己神游天外的时候，通常是想念的风筝又飘到了Snape的那片天空。他有些良心上的自耻知道自己应该将那些失控锁在永不见天日的柜子中，可日日夜夜那些被深深锁住的情感上的异常发出碰撞的响动，他仔细一听，全是要挣脱锁链的嘶哑呐喊。  
Harry不是一个能够对别人狠心的人，他的原谅来源于他通常对别人都恨得不够坚定，又或者是因为他对自己的保护不够严密。但是这一次他终于痛下决心，只将自己困死在着爱的牢笼里。他也很少会去后悔什么，但这一次在痛苦中感到时间的缓慢，才为这爱里的苦冷感到惊惧。从女巫杂志上买的木调香水三日后猫头鹰才慢慢飞来，他闻了闻之后想这不像Snape的气息，却又忍不住一嗅再嗅期望自己能够找到替代品。  
或许我真的是疯了。Harry明白这份情感药石无医。他哪里是在Snape的身上留下了自己的记号，反而是在灵魂深处写下了那个男人的名讳，一页页用干他心里的所有墨水。他自嘲地想，我的语言储备本就不够充足，仅有的想象力却在看尽山山水水之时皆能见你。  
他没有跟自己的任何朋友提起这些，尽管Hermione或许在很久之前就已经看穿，但是他知道Snape心里迈不过去的一切，Snape最后给他的那瓶记忆被他珍而重之地一起收入到那些该被尘封的往事中去，和这段情感一样成为一个只有他一个人知道的秘密。  
在他自以为洒脱地将脱轨的列车运回先前的生活轨道上时，圣芒戈传来消息，Snape醒了。  
等到Harry反应过来的时候，他已经站在病房的门口，他弓着背弯着腰，双手撑在膝盖上喘气。他心跳极快，呼之欲出的节拍是激烈运动的后遗症，他掩耳盗铃地想。完全不顾及那个被摔碎了一次又被修复的玻璃杯砸在地上留下的一滩水痕。  
他直起腰，扯了扯自己的衣服下摆让它看起来稍微整齐了一点的时候才端端正正敲门，Hermione却从里面推开，在一堆人的面前只把他抓到Snape的面前，“Harry来了！”她喜气洋洋地宣布，好像是要为他们上一次清醒见面时的悲惨结局进行改写。  
Harry在此刻进入状态，他当作一切都没有发生一样，按照最正常的模式开口，“Snape教授。”他想了想，补上一句，“你终于醒了。”  
前魔药教授淡淡地看了他一眼，这视线相交的瞬间太过短暂，他还没来得及品味出什么，却听见Hermione马上说他们要走。  
走？这就要走了？他摸不着头脑，恋恋不舍却也跟在一群人的身后。Hermione一拍脑袋，“没来得及跟你说，今晚你要帮Snape教授守夜。”  
他稀里糊涂，只知道自己作为一群人中唯一的单身狗活该没有人权，夜生活他不配拥有。“你们总该好好谈谈。”Hermione话里有话，她留下了一个眼神让Harry自己体会，转身就走。Ron屁颠颠地跟在她身后，Draco牵着阿斯托利亚的手。真好。  
他只好带着满脸的艳羡回到病房去，Snape捧着本书没有分出半个眼神给他，做贼心虚的心理下，Harry也不敢没话找话。这跟当年关禁闭有什么两样嘛？他满腹哀怨地想。  
“你该找个女朋友了。”Snape翻过一页书之后忽然发话。  
“唔？”他发出疑惑的鼻音，反应过来之后心又开始狂跳，他为什么要说这句话？  
“你妈妈会很乐意看到的。”Snape又翻过一页，他看得实在有些太快。  
Harry觉得自己有股怒气被毫无缘由地点燃，他故作轻松，“Snape教授是想要参加我的婚礼吗？”格兰芬多式的语气让人分辨不出这其中是否包含指责他多管闲事的挑衅还是仅仅是好奇的询问。  
Snape从鼻子里呼出一股气，敷衍地当作是回答，他们便不再说话。  
半夜，Harry躺在旁边简易的床板上，他拒绝了治疗师们好心提供的被褥，因为他害怕在这人身边过于温暖的被窝会让他忘记自己留在这里的使命是什么。他安静地闭着眼睛想着什么，或者是什么也没想。从窗外打进来的月光将白色的云打的很亮，散发出贝母一样流离的光，被窗户轮廓支棱棱地切成几块，反射出他藏在困意里的痛。  
他听见旁边是Snape忽然下床的声音，很轻，像是以为他睡着了不想惊醒他。Harry的眼皮为视线微微抬出一道缝隙，他看见Snape手上抓着一团黑乎乎的东西向他走来。他让自己假装熟睡地去猜测。  
是要干什么？他看见Snape抖开那一团黑色的东西，是一件巫师袍，被轻轻地展开。月亮在此刻被乌云遮住，温柔的光没能够穿过他的眼皮进入他紧缩的瞳孔。那件巫师袍最后落到他的身上，柔软的布料蹭过他的下巴，带着一股陌生的温暖将被情绪割裂得支离破碎的他拢在一块。他没有动作，仿佛真的熟睡，闻到Snape的手晃过他的鼻尖时又是那股松木的香气，靠近又远离，像一道魔咒，将他原本就飘忽不定的灵魂偷走。他将秘密又按着往下又沉了几分，要让爱将它往下带到情感发芽的那个地方，让那些根茎将它团团包裹住。  
可是那股淡淡的，又仿佛是只存在于他幻觉内的气味还没走远。他听到另有一阵衣物摩梭之声，男人凑近了，他在看着自己。这个认知让Harry有些紧张。他努力地控制自己呼吸的平稳，另一人的气息笼罩了下来，随即Harry感到自己的额发被触动，然后额头被轻之又轻地碰了一下。乌云开始积攒水汽，将所有的星和月都遮蔽，黑暗里他真切感觉到松木香气撤离了，回到了近在咫尺却应该克制的距离。  
下雨了。窗外开始出现淅淅沥沥的雨声，是月光浓稠化成了水。Harry依然闭着眼，有晶莹的液体从他眼角划过。他忘记了Snape的存在，仿佛也从来没有过那些痛，爱的枝节被凌乱地扒开，他们极力想要掩饰的一切被相互之间的沉默所暴露，秘密被赤裸摊开在天光大亮之下。

Harry之后又恢复了天天往Snape病房跑的日常，他自那夜之后找回了和Snape顶撞的习惯，反正现在Snape一不能扣分，二不能够关禁闭，像是一只被卸了爪子的老虎，除了拿话刺刺他还能怎样。  
只是他没有想到或许被潜移默化影响的人不止是他。Draco有一次提了一篮水果来，他毕恭毕敬地削了一个给Snape吃，在Snape淡淡地赞赏了一句“很甜”时，他下一秒不知为何，仿佛是蓄谋已久又像是心血来潮，抓过对方的手探过头就往Snape咬过的地方咬下一口。他当时就被自己的举动惊呆了，似乎他面对Snape的时候总是灵魂滞后的模样。他讷讷地也应和了一句“确实很甜”之后，抱着脑袋逃窜到一旁去面壁，不敢查看Snape的脸色，却竖起耳朵听到在很长的沉默之后，男人什么话都没说，只是又咬下一口。  
从那之后，似乎两个人之间似乎有了一些什么默契。他们挤在一张床上看同一本书，Harry喜欢拿自己的大腿和Snape的紧紧贴住，或者是去碰男人的小腿，直到Snape忍无可忍地用自己的脚将他腿踩住；为了一个观点被Snape用极尽犀利的话语冷嘲热讽时，Harry会气急败坏地拿手捂住那张可恶的嘴；Harry举着艰深晦涩的魔咒专著，Snape就拿那低沉声音将一个一个字符慢慢念尽，抓着Harry的手腕比划讲解那些繁复的手势。他们仿佛真正地亲密无间，他在他手上写字，他为他摘来清晨开放的第一朵花。  
Harry不知道几次撞入那双黑色的眼睛，然后遗忘掉自己的存在。他以往从来不知道黑色的眼睛看起来竟然这么漂亮，在光线折射下能够解析出构成阳光的不同色彩。他知道自己拙劣的掩饰处处破绽，Snape甚至什么都不用做，他的心房就已溃不成军。他在暧昧的折磨下早就投降，可是Snape迟迟没有迈出那一步，他已经无法抑制自己的前倾。  
Snape向后一躲，他躲开了青年的索吻，湿润的印记留在了他的下巴上。Harry的心猛地就沉了下去，他看见水面迅速冰封，将半空中的月亮也一起冻结成霜白的模样。  
“太过了，Harry。”他看见Snape恢复了以前他最熟悉的那种拒人于千里之外的样子，他在他越界的时候瞬间不止退回原地，还将城堡筑起拉出围墙。  
Harry说不上自己有没有那么些后悔，但是他们之间总要有人能够迈出这一步。如果抉择会带来痛苦，那他也不要缄默。  
他沉默地盯着Snape，最后他选择要坦坦荡荡，他宁愿赤裸裸去石头坑里滚出伤痕累累，也不要面对自己的爱欲躲躲藏藏。  
“我亲吻过你，在你还没醒来的时候。”Snape像是没有想到他会在这个时候将这些事情挑破，有些错愕地看着他。  
“你想要什么？”Snape完全将自我的情绪的给别除出去。  
“我想跟你在一起，”Harry抬起头，目光坚定地直视他，“我想跟你做爱，和你一起看书、做魔药、跟你度过余生。”  
Snape摇头，“你还太年轻，你把这一切想的太简单，而且我只不过是之前保护了你，你没有必要为一段错觉搭上自己。”  
他说完就打开门示意Harry出去。

Harry不明白为什么有人能够睁眼说瞎话到这个地步。他愤恨对方残忍拒绝自己的模样，后来又想起自己父母与Snape之间那堆解不开挣不脱的烂事，反而又在心里可怜起了对方来，帮着Snape开脱这临阵脱逃的罪名。  
预言家日版上面迅速刊登了向来洁身自好的救世主混迹灯红酒绿，一二三四五六七号绯闻对象天天都是魔法界争论不休的最热话题。  
Harry最好的朋友没有几个，知晓他与Snape这点破事的更是一个没有，除了Hermione早就捉住端倪，其他人见面倒都是称赞他艳福不浅。他苦不堪言，苦水在Hermione那里倒了又倒，最后烦不胜烦的女巫捉刀了一篇公开声明，宣布救世主已有此生所爱，非君不嫁。这篇声明一出比起之前的彩虹色绯闻女友还要劲爆，大家又将眼光转移到男巫的身上，Ron、Draco、纳威等人天天报纸上轮流登场。  
偏偏没有一个人往老蝙蝠的身上猜。Harry每日看报纸看的咬牙切齿，心思又总是克制不住地往另一人的身上飘，觉得自己不能够被Snape这个嘴硬心软口不对心的斯莱特林打败。他往霍格沃茨麦格校长处发了封猫头鹰，没过几日就寄来一纸聘书，包袱款款打扮的油光水滑人模狗样地登场。  
Snape自从回归熟悉的教育事业之后，或许不再需要面对太多的两难抉择，又或许是经历生死看淡太多，脾气也相对好了很多。除了某一日当众粉碎了一份预言家日报之后立刻退订，剩下的时候基本都没有当众失态过。  
直到他在自己的休息室门口看见一个Potter。  
“你怎么在这。”他绕过打扮风骚的救世主。  
Harry从口袋里展开一封被他揉的皱巴巴的预言家日报，“丽塔斯基特独家新闻预告，救世主Harry·Potter近日将与他的神秘同性恋人接受本报采访……”他毫不羞耻地大声朗诵，Snape点点头奉上一个假笑关门的声音同样干脆利落。  
这只老蝙蝠真难搞。Harry对着门踹了一脚。  
夜里有学生来敲Snape的门，他打开门之后，学生结结巴巴地说Potter教授被斯拉格霍恩灌醉，两人去禁林采蜘蛛毒液未果反而被蜘蛛们叮了一口。  
他一边在心里暗骂这个Potter不省心，一边急匆匆往医疗翼赶去，却看见挺着大肚子睡得不省人事的斯拉格霍恩和一个鼻青脸肿的Potter举着一瓶液体在观摩。  
这看上去并没有什么大事。Snape放下心来转身要走。  
“别走别走——”Harry急忙抓住他的手，将那瓶液体塞到他的手里，“蜘蛛毒液，别浪费斯拉格霍恩教授以身作饵。”他眯着变肿的眼睛朝Snape笑。  
Snape一想就明白了怎么回事，胆大包天，还骗了斯拉格霍恩屁颠颠地为他做苦力。  
他在手里颠了颠，心里情绪复杂，看着面前傻乐的Harry，“你就不觉得不值得？”  
“值得，非常值得，”Harry觉得自己很有希望，伸手抱住面前的Snape，没被推开，“斯莱特林请不要放过格兰芬多。”


End file.
